


Standing by the wall

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [593]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: ALL THE ANGST, Alternate Universe, Angst, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Terrorism, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:21:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26648932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Il ne donnera aucun code. Même si tout s'acharne.
Relationships: Niko Kovač/Mauricio Pochettino
Series: FootballShot [593]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1061201
Kudos: 2





	Standing by the wall

Standing by the wall

  
Mauricio ne peut que mordre sa lèvre inférieure depuis qu'ils sont enfermés dans cette cellule, il a peut-être la liberté de mouvement quand ils sont seuls, mais quand un ou plusieurs de leurs bourreaux entrent, ce ne sont que des chaînes autour de ses poignets qui le retiennent d'aider Niko. Si seulement il pouvait l'aider, ou au moins recevoir les coups à la place, subir la violence une seule fois pour le laisser récupérer un minimum. Mauricio ne peut rien faire pour l'aider alors qu'il lui avait promis que tout se passerait bien. Mais le sort du monde est entre ses mains, il préfère mourir que de révéler les codes nucléaires que les terroristes souhaitent, il aimerait juste que Niko ne soit pas ici, avec lui, mais en sécurité, loin... Il ne peut que se réjouir de voir que ceux qui les retiennent ne cherchent plus à les séparer, ils ont bien essayé pendant trois jours, mais ce n'était que des heures où il ne pouvait que les menacer de se suicider avec ce qu'il pouvait s'ils ne lui ramenaient pas Niko. Mauricio regrette tellement de se souvenir de l'état dans lequel Niko était une fois revenu. Brisé. Et rien n'est allé en s'arrangeant.

  
Les terroristes ont compris que les coups sur lui ne serviraient à rien, qu'il ne céderait en aucun cas des codes d'une importance aussi capitale, alors leur solution pour l'atteindre est de passer par Niko. Il déteste être forcé de les regarder lui faire autant de mal, le blesser, le frapper, l'humilier, le violer. Mauricio ne donnera jamais les codes, mais il rêve de pouvoir le faire, pour sauver Niko de cet enfer. Il devrait être celui prenant les coups, il ne devrait pas juste regarder sans pouvoir lutter en retour. En voir au moins un tenir Niko sous lui, écarter ses fesses pour le violer, entendre ses cris ou ses couinements, observer toute la douleur et la terreur sur son visage. Il n'y a pas pire torture. Mais Mauricio ne cédera jamais, s'il cède il condamne le monde, s'il cède il oublie le sacrifice de Niko, s'il cède il justifie tout ça, et c'est hors de question. Il préfère mourir que de parler.

  
''Can't believe this whore had a tight hole before us, now he's so loose, such a sexy mess. When he cries like that, it's heaven.''

  
Mauricio les tuera tous, il ne sait pas quand ou comment, mais il le fera. Il sortira Niko d'ici, le réparera, et plus personne ne le touchera jamais. Le gouvernement finira par les retrouver, et rien ne sera sorti de sa bouche. Quand ils sont finalement seuls, qu'il peut bouger de nouveau, Mauricio ne peut que poser sa veste sur le corps de Niko, faisant de son mieux pour éviter de toucher les plaies plus anciennes et les blessures nouvelles. Niko ne pleure pas quand ils sont seuls, il ne sait pas si c'est une bonne chose, il a juste l'impression d'être un bourreau de plus pour lui. Mauricio passe doucement sa main dans ses cheveux pour le détendre, il sait que ce n'est pas suffisant pour le sauver de là alors que tout est de sa faute, mais il ne peut rien lui offrir de plus. Ses mains couvertes de sang ne peuvent pas apporter la paix, et ses mots vides d'espoir ne peuvent pas rassurer l'avenir. Ils ne sont ainsi quelque part que la métaphore de la condition humaine. Destinés à Souffrir et Mourir.

  
Mauricio ne peut plus rien assurer pour son salut, pour garder la tête haute. Il ne donnera pas les codes, mais il ne peut pas accepter plus longtemps de laisser Niko souffrir. Il n'a plus que des prières silencieuses envers le gouvernement qui est censé les protéger. Il n'a besoin que de l'aide de ceux qu'il protège lui-même.

  
Fin


End file.
